


Monkey Wrench

by Talus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Other, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talus/pseuds/Talus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrashed flesh stung as his hand tightened on the heavy tool, his life’s essence dripped off the end of the once-silver thing as the hedgehog panted, dull eyes wide and alert, taking in his surroundings with a glaze similar to fatigued prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Wrench

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random Zombie AU drabble I wrote like 389538057 years ago with literally the only prompt being, "Monkey Wrench."

Thrashed flesh stung as his hand tightened on the heavy tool, his life’s essence dripped off the end of the once-silver thing as the hedgehog panted, dull eyes wide and alert, taking in his surroundings with a glaze similar to fatigued prey.

A loud roar resounded in the dark alleyway as the ebony hedgehog leaped forward, swinging his weapon over his head and right down into a rotten skull. The body beneath it crumpled with a defeated gurgle twitching once before it stilled, hopefully forever this time. Two more mumbling creatures took the one’s place, lunging forward with arms outstretched, mouths gaping.  Shadow stumbled back with a soft pant, looking the pair over before he lunged forward again and caved in the right one’s forehead, whirling around to do the same to the other’s temple. He yanked his weapon back and staggered, falling right into the arms of yet another devourer. The ultimate lifeform let out another yell and he jumped forward, spinning to crash the wrench down into this one’s skull aswell. He jerked his arm upward which resulted in a sickening, wet, sucking sound as it popped out of the thing’s brain cavity.

He watched the newly-fallen devourer warily before skipping backward, finally turning to flee the narrow alleyway. Felling another foe as he went he stopped at the exit onto the street, he took cover behind the corner before peering out into the seemingly empty street. Dragged, stumbling footsteps echoed off the buildings and drove the hedgehog out of his hiding place. He crouched down as he quickly made his way towards the footsteps, weapon low but hand tight, ready to swing and swing /hard/.

He came to exactly what he was looking for, more of those /things/.  He was silent as he snuck around them, a small group of them, about 3 or 4. His hand rose as he stood up, raising the tool above his head and bringing it down again into yet another devourer’s skull. It fell to the ground with a loud groan, attracting it’s ‘friends’ attention.  The hedgehog snarled and stepped back, ready for the foul creatures to come to him, ready to deal them their final fate.  As they stumbled forward, Shadow jumped toward them, kicking on in the chest to force it to the pavement, attention turning to the others as they let out their garbled hisses and roars in hopes to at last feed on fresh flesh. Unfortunately their dreams were short-lived as the hedgehog caved their skulls in in a fluid movement, forcing the edge of his wrench into one’s eye-socket only to yank it out and send it right into the other’s jaw. His tool was yanked out of the former-mobian’s jaw only to be slammed again into its cranium, felling it with a disgusting thump.

The downed devourer only reached upward hungrily, hands wrapping around its assailant’s ankle, earning itself a nice rocket-skate in his forehead.  The skate’s owner let out a sigh and lifted his foot from the creature’s head, fur matted with foreign blood aswell as his own he stood glaring down at the hell-spawned ghouls, chest heaving with gasping breaths.

Unfortunately, the hedgehog wouldn’t be able to take much more of this; he stumbled to the nearest building, trudging up its steps to try the door. A raw hand twisted the knob and pushed on the door but…It didn’t open. Locked. Shadow’s head dipped forward with a thunk against the wood, the ultimate lifeform turned and slide down to the concrete, leaning against the door with an exasperated sigh. His head dipped against his chest and he let his weapon clatter to the platform, hand bouncing a little as the heavy weight left it. The hedgehog pulled his knees up to his chest, his arms rest atop his kneecaps as his eyes glanced around the empty, silent street, still wary of the creatures that may hide in the mists. His body ached, void of the chaos energy it craved and beaten by the events which had transpired, his palms, raw and bleeding still from the weapon he wielded against those on the receiving end.

Still, he’d cleared an entire part of the city, perhaps tomorrow he’d drag the corpses into piles to blockade a new home, He’d find something to do with them. Either way, as the sun set over the tops of abandoned buildings, the small bit of skin that lie between his thumb and forefinger burned, it itched and ached. He reluctantly brought it up to his field of vision, frowning when he discovered the inflamed bite had swollen and burst, oozing a dark fluid that overall did not look good at all. He sighed again, letting his hand drop and his head fall back against the door once more.

Perhaps he wouldn’t. Perhaps he wouldn’t do anything tomorrow.


End file.
